


Birth of Danielle

by jolliapplegirl



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Birth, Clones, Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolliapplegirl/pseuds/jolliapplegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a mistake, an error. A error to be used and disposed of. A mistake that would later raise its voice and live beyond the limits that set it. How I think Dani Phantom was created. One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of Danielle

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a redone version of my fanfic from Fanfiction .net.

The world was dark. The only sound filling the space was the briefest of breezes and the steady beat of a computer, somewhere, cataloging the story of those within this darkness. Those who would be worthy of a true life.

Light filled the room as a doorway opened to reveal a tall man. Walking in, his steps were silent, as if he was floating. As more lights filled the room, one could see that the man was, in fact, floating. But this was no ordinary man. The man was Vlad Masters, or Vald Plasmius, as he liked his current form to be called.

Landing, he walked over to one side of the room, his white cape billowing behind him like there was a breeze even when there wasn't one. A close up of his face showed his vampire like features including his fanged teeth and red eyes. His hair was styled like a crescent moon and black with a single gray stripe in the middle. He had a goatee as well.

"Status report." He demanded, his tone impatient. The empty room buzzed with purpose, the computers lining the wall lighting up to reveal days and months of effort for his mission. Though the red filling the screen filled him with anger at the many failures and setbacks, he remained determined. He wanted a half ghost son and he was willing to go to any length to get one.

"Yes, darling." A voice replied, its synthetic adoration filling the half ghost with a small bit of delight. The hologram image of his one-sided love, Maddie appeared beside him, smiling sweetly.

"Subject D-259." He started to list off, walking past containment pods. Within each one, there was a clone.

"Subject is unstable, dearest." The hologram replied. "Composition is unable to stay solid."

"Flush it." He ordered.

"Yes, honey bunch. Flushing." Within the tube, gas started to fill the chamber. At first, the clone remained as still as a corpse. It started with a twitch and then into a fit of panic as its artificial flesh melted into green goo. The only sound that proved it had ever existed was its muffled scream as it was reduced to nothing. Then silence.

"Next!" Vlad continued, paying no mind to the failure. He must focus on success! He continued to float by the pods, not looking at any of them.

"Subject D-261 is a failure, cookie." The Holo-Maddie replied, turning the corresponding pod. "Subject is unable to stay whole outside containment."

"Flush it." Immediately, another muffled scream resounded. Over the next half hour, over a dozen clones would be 'flushed'. A few times, along with the screams, one could hear the clones banging on the glass cover, fighting for freedom. Fighting for life. Vlad paid them no mind as he continued on. "Next."

"Subject D-805, Stable, dear heart."

Vlad Plasmius stopped, turning to the hologram in slight surprise. "Stable? Explain." He demanded, moving closer. The D-800's were his control group. None of them were supposed to be even functional, let alone stable. He intended them for temporary use, collection missions and such before they dissolved on their own. But one was stable?

Curious, Vlad stomped over to the Pod labeled D-805. Within the pod, laid a small female, a child really. Ah, it must have been one of the clones he made to be a young child. They were easier to control. The little girl looked to be about twelve. Her hair was snow white and her clothes were a slightly feminine version of Danny Phantom's. She slept, curled up and innocent looking. She was like a young sleeping princess, waiting to be awakened by a kind hero.

"It would seem that the subject is not only stable but also has brain activity, Love." The hologram replied sweetly. Again, this was unexpected. None of the other clones had this trait. What made this one special? Vlad wondered as he continued to listen to the report. "There might be a small problem with energy consumption but the subject is relatively stable.

Vlad stood back, staring at the girl within the pod, with his hand on his chin. "Hm. I'm glad that a clone finally came out well but I don't want nor do I need a daughter. Especially one that thinks on her own." He said, turning away.

"Shall I flush the subject as well?" The hologram asked, gas already filling the chamber.

Vlad lifted a hand to stop it. The flow immediately stopped. "No, don't flush her." He said, turning to the pod. He laid a hand on it. "She could prove to be useful. Awaken her." If she had thoughts, she could be a lot more useful than his brainless clones. She could think.

"Yes, sweet heart. Awakening subject." Slowly, the chamber's glass top opened, releasing green gas that had been trapped inside. Once fully open, Vlad came closer and stared at his creation. Amazing, he thought, admiring his work. Never would he have assumed that trying for a female would work so well. Too bad he didn't need a girl or else she could be excellent substitution.

Slowly, green eyes fluttered opened and blinked as they were introduced to the new world. The first thing the girl saw was Vlad, standing tall proud and amazing. Squinting, she tentatively reached out a hand to Vlad, the way a child would toward their parent. Her first words sealed it.

"D-daddy?" She whispered, her voice soft, innocent. Vlad almost let out a laugh in triumph but held it in.

"Yes, darling?" Vlad replied sweetly, though his smile was as evil and cruel as his intentions for the clone. "How is my little Danielle doing today?"

 


End file.
